<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's a Big Change! by Appaulow15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744643">That's a Big Change!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appaulow15/pseuds/Appaulow15'>Appaulow15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appaulow15/pseuds/Appaulow15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's learns some surprising things about his family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex. What’s going on with you?” Luke asked. “What happened between you and Willie?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Alex replied. “Willie and I, we’re good.”</p>
<p>“Well, ever since you spent last Friday with him, you’ve been moody and lost in thought. If something happened, we want to help.” Reggie said. “We’re family. We don’t keep secrets from each other. So talk to us.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, when I was with Willie, I saw my little sister, Sara. Or, I thought I saw her. This girl looked exactly like Sara, but then I realized it’s been 25 years. The last time I saw Sara, she was 11. She’s 36 now. That’s a big change. Is she married or divorced? Does she have kids? She must have kids. Does she tell them about me? Does she ever think about me or even remember me?” Alex was starting to pace. “And what about my parents? Do they ever think about me? No, I bet they're glad I’m gone. Happy their gay son is dead.</p>
<p>Luke and Reggie looked at each other, wondering what to do. They had to do something. “Alex,” luke tried to interrupt him to no avail. “Alex, stop. You’re going to talk yourself into a panic attack.”</p>
<p>“You need to sit,” Reggie added.</p>
<p>But Alex kept going, getting more and more worked up until Luke and Reggie had to physically pull Alex down on the couch and wrap their arms around him. “Just relax and breathe,” Luke said. “That’s it.”</p>
<p>Just then, Julie walked into the studio. “Hey guys, uh… What’s going on? She asked.</p>
<p>“Alex is trying to have a panic attack,” Reggie said. “He’s freaking out about his family.”</p>
<p>“I am not. I just need…”</p>
<p>“You just need answers,” Luke cut in. “We need to go to your parent's house. We need to see what we can find out.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they don’t live there anymore. They might have moved,” Reggie said.<br/>“They still live there,” Alex replied. “I've seen them.”</p>
<p>“You have?” Luke and Reggie asked simultaneously.</p>
<p>“I’ve been to the house a few times, and one time I saw them pull into the driveway,” Alex answered. “They looked different. More relaxed, less uptight. My mom was wearing pants.”</p>
<p>“What?” Luke laughed. “Mary Mercer wearing pants? That I gotta see. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“No,” Alex said. “I’m not ready. I need to think about this.”</p>
<p>That’s the problem. You overthink everything.” Luke said.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going,” Reggie said as he poofed out.</p>
<p>Alex frustratedly looked at Luke, who just shrugged his shoulders and poofed out to join Reggie.</p>
<p>“Just go, Alex, get your answers,” Julie said with a look of concern.</p>
<p>Soon Alex was standing next to Luke in front of his childhood home. He looked around. “Where’s Reggie?” He asked. Then with a sigh, “He’s already inside, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is,” Luke said while taking Alex’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go.</p>
<p>And with that, Alex was standing in the entry hall of the house in which he was born. The last time he was there, his father had hit him before shoving him out the door, telling him never to come back. The memory of that day sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. It had started as such a great day. Playing at the pier with the band, then grabbing a pizza and rehearsing some new songs. He was happy until he walked in the front door and saw his parents. His mom, sitting in her chair, sobbing. His dad, sitting next to her. He glared at Alex. His mom had found a gay magazine in Alex’s room, and the yelling started. Finally, his dad grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the door. Hitting him in the face and throwing him out the door telling him not to come back. </p>
<p>“Alex, look at this,” Luke said, bringing Alex back to the present. He joined Luke in front of a wall full of family pictures. There were photo’s of Sara, from birth to her wedding and then the birth of her own kids. It looked like she had twin boys. Alex took a step back. There were baby and school pictures of two guys Alex didn’t recognize.</p>
<p>“Do you see what’s missing, Luke? He asked</p>
<p>“You mean the fact that there aren’t any pictures of you?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>“Yep, they’ve completely erased me from the family. I bet they threw out all my pictures as soon as they knew I was dead.”</p>
<p>“What are we going to do about this?” Luke asked with a devious smile.”We need to do some real haunting here.”</p>
<p>“Alex, you have to come in here,” Reggie called him before he could answer Luke’s question.</p>
<p>Alex could tell that Reggie was in the living room. The one room in the whole house that Alex didn’t want to see was the living room, with the furniture covered in plastic to protect it. And on the wall above the couch, a large crucifix with Jesus hanging on the cross. Blood on his head from the crown of thorns and blood on his hands and feet from the nails. He always hated that crucifix.</p>
<p>“Alex, you really do need to see this,” Reggie repeated.</p>
<p>“I’ll check it out,” Luke said as he turned and walked toward the sound of Reggie's voice.</p>
<p>Alex continued looking at the family pictures.</p>
<p>“Um… Alex, come in here. You’re not going to believe this,” Luke said.</p>
<p>Alex hung his head. “Okay, fine,” but the moment he entered, he stopped in his tracks, and his jaw dropped. There wasn't any plastic on the furniture. The room looked like it was being used. But the biggest shock came when Alex looked at the wall above the couch. The crucifix was gone, and in its place were pictures, pictures of Alex, baby pictures, school pictures, and family pictures. All three guys stared at the wall in shock. In the center was a shadowbox frame. On the left side of the frame was a picture of Alex, sitting at his first drum kit with a big smile on his face. It was his 11th birthday. His parents had given him the drums, and he and his dad had spent a couple of hours assembling them. In the center of the frame was the Sunset Curve demo CD with the liner notes coming out of the plastic case, so the band's picture was prominently featured. On the right side of the shadowbox was a pair of drumsticks. The sticks he was going to use at The Orpheum show that fateful night. Alex wondered how his parents had gotten them. He remembered spending over an hour deciding on which sticks to use.</p>
<p>“What the…, What does this mean?” Alex said.</p>
<p>“It means your parents haven’t forgotten you. They haven’t erased you from the family,” Reggie answered as he placed a supportive hand on Alex’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let’s see what else we can find,” Luke said as he headed toward the kitchen, dining room, and family room, finding signs of Alex everywhere.</p>
<p>Reggie picked a pamphlet from a stack he found next to Mary’s laptop. In big letters, he saw PFLAG.</p>
<p>“Hey, do either of you know what P-F-L-A-G is?” Reggie asked.</p>
<p>Luke and Alex joined him by the laptop to see what he was holding.<br/>“No,” Luke answered. “What else does it say?”</p>
<p>“P-F-L-A-G is the United States' first and largest organization uniting parents, families, and allies with people who are lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, and queer.” Reggie read aloud.</p>
<p>Alex grabbed the pamphlet out of Reggie's hand and started reading it to himself. “I can’t believe this,” he said. “My parents are members of this group? How… why… when?”</p>
<p>Luke took Alex’s hand. “Let’s head back to the studio. We’ll talk to Julie about all of this before you freak out. Maybe she will have some ideas on how we can find out more about your parents.”</p>
<p>Alex nodded. “Yeah, okay.” And with that, the guys poofed back to the studio. There they found Julie and Flynn.</p>
<p>Julie jumped up, “You’re back,” Then turning to Flynn. “They’re back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I got that,” Flynn responded.</p>
<p>“What happened? What did you find out? Alex, are you okay?” Julie asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Alex slumped down onto the couch looking overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“Julie, have you ever heard of P-F-L-A-G?” Reggie asked, handing Julie one of the pamphlets the guys had found.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have. It’s pronounced P-Flag.”</p>
<p>“Well, apparently, Alex’s parents are members,” Luke said.</p>
<p>“They are? Alex, that’s incredible,” Julie said.</p>
<p>“Is it? Is it really?” Alex asked, his voice going high at the end.</p>
<p>The guys proceeded to tell Julie about everything they had seen in the Mercer house, which Julie had to repeat to Flynn, who still couldn’t see or hear the boys.</p>
<p>“This whole trip was a mistake. I should never have gone,” Alex sighed.</p>
<p>“Alex, why do you say that? We found out that your family hasn’t forgotten you.” Luke said.</p>
<p>“I know. But it’s created a lot more questions for me than it answered,” replied Alex. “How did they get involved in Pflag, and why are they so different from what they were when I was alive?” Tears began to grow in Alex’s eyes. “Why couldn’t they have supported me then?”</p>
<p>“Just as society's views on homosexuality have changed over the years, it sounds like your parent's ideas have evolved. They’ve grown,” Julie replied. “It’s a good thing.”</p>
<p>“I need to know more. Like, how did they find out about Pflag? And what about their religious beliefs?” Alex asked. </p>
<p>“I wish I could help you. It’s not like I can ring your parent's doorbell and ask them about you,” Julie said</p>
<p>“I’m on it,” Julie heard Flynn say as she pulled out her phone.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Flynn? We can’t just intrude on them like that” Julie said.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Flynn said as she set her phone on the table and put it on speaker.</p>
<p>“What is she doing?” Reggie asked as the phone began to ring.</p>
<p>“Hello, you’ve reached Pflag,” the voice on the other end of the line said. “This is Mary.”</p>
<p>That’s her. That’s my mom,” Alex said, jumping up excitedly.</p>
<p>“Hello Mary, my name is Flynn, and I’m a student at Los Feliz High School. And in my Psychology class, we’re doing reports on various social support organizations, and Pflag is the organization my friend Julie and I have been assigned. I was wondering if you or someone could meet with us?”</p>
<p>“Why yes, I’d be happy to meet with you. Would you like to come by my house this Friday, say around three?” Mary asked.</p>
<p>“Friday will work out great for us. We’ll see you at three. Thank you.” Flynn said as she was about to hang up.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want my address?” Mary asked, a bit confused.</p>
<p>“Your address. Yes, yes, that would definitely be a good thing to have.” Flynn said with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>After the call finally ended, Julie pulled Flynn into a big hug, saying, “Flynn, you’re a genius,” As the boys cheered.</p>
<p>“Now we just need to figure out what questions we’re gonna ask,” Flynn said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mercer's and Pflag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Alex hear what he needs to hear from his parents?  Will the guys drive Julie crazy with their questions? </p><p>We'll have to see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ask them why they threw me out, and why my dad hit me, and why they stopped loving me,” Alex said with anger in his voice. He had been getting more and more agitated as the afternoon went on. He was now pacing back and forth rapidly. His friends knew they needed to get him to calm down before he made himself sick if ghosts could even get sick.</p><p>Luke and Reggie shared a glance. “Alex, you need to sit down and chill,” Luke said.</p><p>“Can ghosts have panic attacks? Reggie asked, turning to Julie. </p><p>“I guess we’ll find out soon,” Julie replied before turning to explain to Flynn what was going on.</p><p>“I need to get some air,” Alex said before he poofed out.</p><p>“He’s going to see Willie, Isn’t he?” Julie asked. Luke and Reggie nodded.</p><p>			________________________________</p><p>Alex managed to find Willie skating in an empty swimming pool in the Hollywood Hills. He stood and watched the skater doing some trick moves up and down the sides of the pool. He had to admit he was in awe of Willies skating skills. It was sometime before Willie noticed Alex standing there watching.</p><p>“Hey, Hotdog,” Willie said as he skated up to Alex. Alex loved to watch Willie’s longhair drop down to his shoulders as he removed his helmet. It always took him back to the first time the two had met. He could feel himself relaxing already. Alex spent the next 20 plus minutes telling Willie all about what he had seen at his parent's house. And about Flynn calling the Pflag number and talking to Alex’s mom.</p><p>“And then I started to get myself worked up, so I came here because talking to you always calms me down,” Alex started to blush as he realized what he had just admitted to Willie.</p><p>“Aw….. I love that I calm you down,” Willie said as he pulled Alex into a hug. “Actually, that all sounds really good. It sounds like your parents have come around on the whole gay thing. And I’m excited that you’ll get some answers to your questions.</p><p>			________________________________</p><p>“Oh, Hey Willie,” Reggie said as Alex and Willie poofed into the studio.</p><p>“Welcome back, Alex, and hi Willie, wherever you are,” Julie said.</p><p>“Willie says hi to both you and Flynn,” Alex replied. “Sorry I left like that, I just needed to, you know, calm down,” He said as he shyly glanced at Willie, who gave him a big smile and took his hand.</p><p>“We know what you had to do with Willie. OW…. Luke,” Reggie cried out when Luke kicked him. </p><p>Luke glared at Reggie before turning back to Alex. “We’re glad your back.”</p><p>“Thanks, Luke, So what have you guys decided?” Alex asked as he turned back to Julie and Flynn.</p><p>“Well, we’re going to ask some general questions about Pflag, then we’ll see if we can ask her what it was that got her involved with the group. Hopefully, she will be comfortable enough to talk about you and what happened,” Julie said.</p><p>			________________________________</p><p>Alex tried his best not to obsess on the meeting that afternoon. He paced. He wanted to wail away on his drums, but Luke and Reggie reminded him they couldn’t play unless Julie was with them. They couldn’t attract attention. So Alex ended up using some pots and pans to get his anxiety out. It helped, but not like really going on the drums.</p><p>“What time is it?” Alex asked as he continued to pace.</p><p>“It’s five minutes later than the last time you asked,” Reggie responded.</p><p>“Okay, but what time is that?” </p><p>It’s 2:20, now come and sit down and help me with these lyrics,” Luke said.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Alex said as he took a seat on the couch next to Luke. Alex loved it when Luke asked him to help with some lyrics. It reminded him of the times before they all died when it would just be Luke and him. They would work on songs before falling into a make-out session. But that was long past.</p><p>It calmed Alex for a while, but then he snapped back to today. He grabbed Reggie’s wrist and checked the time. “It’s 2:40. I’m going over there.”</p><p>“Alex, wait,” Luke tried to stop him, but he was gone. Luke looked at Reggie and sighed.</p><p>			________________________________</p><p>Alex found his parents sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation.</p><p>“I don’t think the girls would mind if you sat in on the conversation,” Mary said.</p><p>This was the first time Alex had seen his parent's up close. They looked older.</p><p>“I still don’t know if I’m ready for that. It’s been 25 years, and it’s still painful to talk about,” Harold said.</p><p>“Too painful? How about the pain of being hit and thrown out of the house? The pain of seeing the anger and hatred on the faces of  people who are supposed to love and protect you?” Alex yelled angrily, knowing his parents couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t listen to any more of his parent's conversation. Alex needed his chosen family around him to keep him grounded. So he decided to check out his room. He wanted to see what his parents had done to it. When he poofed into the room, he was surprised to see some of his stuff still there, along with new things. His bed was still there, and the posters of his favorite rock bands still covered the walls. The new stuff included a lounge chair he remembered from the family room. The chair was facing a giant flatscreen TV. Alex smiled when he noticed the stuffed ghost he saw sitting on his bed. He remembered Luke winning the little ghost for him when they spent the day at a carnival. He was about to pick it up when the door opened, and his dad walked into the room. Harold put a cup of coffee on an end table and sat in the recliner.</p><p>“Get the fuck out of my room!” Alex screamed at his dad. Then, with a smirk on his face, Alex said, “I kinda like being able to yell at you when you can’t hear me.” Alex turned back to look at the posters on his wall. He remembered when he got each one. </p><p>It started softly at first, slowly growing louder. Alex turned quickly to look at his father. Harold was sitting on the edge of his chair. He was slumped over, face in his hands. </p><p>‘Wait, what?’ Alex thought to himself. ‘Is he crying?’ The sobs grew louder. Alex felt a lump in his throat. His dad was crying. Alex had never seen his dad cry. Harold wasn’t even trying to control his tears. He was letting it go.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Harold sobbed quietly.</p><p>Alex noticed something in his dad’s lap. He was shocked when he saw it was a picture of him. Alex felt a catch in his throat. He knew he had to get out of that room before his tears began to flow. He was relieved when he poofed back to the kitchen and found his two best friends. He was still shaking from seeing his dad crying. </p><p>“What’s up, Alex? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Reggie said. </p><p>Luke elbowed him, “We are ghosts, you dork.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Reggie responded with a big smile. “I guess that expression doesn’t work for us anymore, does it?”</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang, and Alex’s mom rushed to answer it. </p><p>“Hello, girls, now which one of you is Flynn?” Mary asked.</p><p>“I am,” Flynn responded. “And this is my friend Julie.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Mary Mercer. Won’t you come in?”</p><p>As Flynn and Julie stepped into the house, Julie gave Alex and the guys a small smile.</p><p>“let’s head into the kitchen. We can talk there. Would either of you like some tea? I already have some hot water.” Mary asked.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Julie and Flynn answered in unison.</p><p>The girls took seats at the table, and Flynn set her laptop on the table and opened it. She glanced at Julie. “It may not be an actual assignment, but we’ve gotta make it look good.”</p><p>Mary returned with a tray carrying a pot of hot water, a bowl of tea bags, and some cookies. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said. “My daughter Sara and her kids will be coming by around four.”</p><p>“Oh,” Julie said, glancing between Flynn and the guys. “I think we can finish up before then.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that. Sara wants to hear more about her brother, Alex.”</p><p>“My sister is going to be here. And I get to meet my nieces or nephews.” Alex practically squealed, causing Julie to jump a little. She smiled at Alex.</p><p>Mary spent the next half hour talking about the founding of Pflag and its mission statement. It was all stuff that Julie and Flynn had found on the internet.</p><p>“This is boring,” Reggie sighed. “Ask her about Alex.” </p><p>Luke nudged Reggie, “They're getting there,” Then, turning to Julie. “You are getting there, right?” </p><p>“Yes, we are,” Julie answered quietly, between tightly clenched teeth.</p><p>“Thank you for all of that information Mrs. Mercer,” Flynn said. “Now, do you mind if we ask how you and your husband got involved in Pflag?”</p><p>“Finally,” Alex huffed as he scooted closer to the table.</p><p>“Well,” Mary started.</p><p>At that moment, the front door flew open, and two little boys burst into the house.</p><p>“Gramma, Gramma,” They screamed.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Luke exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>Alex dropped his head and sighed.</p><p>“Awww, cute kids,” Reggie said with a big goofy smile on his face. “I love kids.”</p><p>“That’s because you still are one,” Luke said with a sneer.</p><p>Alex shot the others a look of frustration, which softened quickly when he heard Sara’s voice.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she said as she walked into the room carrying a car seat.</p><p>“Sara,” Alex said barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Boys, what did I tell you about bursting in like that,” Sara said, looking sternly at the boys.</p><p>“Not to?” The older of the two boys said sheepishly.</p><p>“Girls, this is my daughter, Sara,” Mary said. “Sara, this is Jule and Flynn.” The three exchanged hellos. “ And these two little rugrats are my grandsons, Mason. He’s nine, and Xander, He’s five. And this little cutey is my granddaughter, Madison.” She said As she looked lovingly into the car seat.</p><p>“Xander?” Luke asked. “That must be short for Alexander.”</p><p>Turning to Sara, Mary said, “I told the girls you’d be joining us.”</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind if I listen in,” Sara said.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Flynn said. </p><p>“Okay then. I’ll get the boys settled in the other room and join you.” Turning to the boys, Sara said, “Come on guys, let's get your coloring books.”</p><p>When Sara returned, the story of the Mercer's and Pflag began.</p><p>“Harold and I were married in 1977, and our first child, Alex, was born in 1978,” Mary began. “He was a very calm and happy baby. Nothing seemed to bother him. He always had a smile on his face.”</p><p>“Well, that sure changed,” Reggie said.</p><p>“I knew you were gonna say that,” Alex said through clenched teeth.</p><p>Julie had to bite her lip to stifle her laugh.</p><p>“Sara was the exact opposite,” Mary said, turning toward Alex’s sister. “She needed everyone to know when she wasn’t happy, which seemed to be most of the time.” Mary smiled at Sara before continuing. “I did my best to maintain an image of the perfect family. What the ideal American family was supposed to be. We both came from very conservative Christian families. Harold was the provider, the stoic head of the household. What now is called a toxic male. I was the subservient wife who ran the house and raised the children. I never question anything. Alex was an artistic, free-spirited boy who suffered from some anxiety and hyperactivity. He could also be a bit flamboyant at times. That did not sit well with Harold. He wanted his son to act more like a ‘man.’ To be active in sports and love fast cars. He did his best to force those ways on Alex. On Alex’s 11th birthday, we gave him a drum kit. His doctor had suggested it as a way for Alex to deal with his anxieties. He and his father worked all morning, putting that kit together. It was probably the last time I saw Alex and his father connect and work together on a project.”</p><p>“It was the last. He barely spoke to me after that,” Alex said.</p><p>Julie turned to Alex, tears welling in her eyes. She could see him breaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Chapter 3 will be posted soon.</p><p>Please leaves some comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex gets more than he bargained for as his mom finishes telling her story.<br/>But can he forgive his Parents?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Alex’s eleventh birthday, we gave him a drum kit. His doctor had suggested it as a way for Alex to deal with his anxieties. He and his father worked all morning, putting that kit together. It was probably the last time I saw Alex and his father connect and work together on a project.”</p><p>“It was the last. He barely spoke to me after that,” Alex said.</p><p>Julie turned to Alex, tears welling in her eyes. She could see him breaking.</p><p>“I have a wonderful picture of Alex sitting at his drums after they were all assembled. It’s in the other room. I can show it to you in a bit,” Mary continued.</p><p>We’d love to see it,” Flynn said.</p><p>“When Alex started puberty-“ Mary began.</p><p>Alex was shocked and blushed a bit at his mom saying the puberty. </p><p>Mary continued, “His attitude and demeanor changed. He became much more secretive and was hanging out with this group of boys, of whom we strongly disapproved. He started lying and sneaking out. He thought he was so clever and quiet, but I knew. I knew everything. Or so I thought. I was sure he and his friends were doing drugs and drinking.”</p><p>Alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p><p>“Man, was she wrong,” Luke said with a laugh.</p><p>“I found out later that he and his friends had formed a band. Sunset Curve, they were quite good.”</p><p>“GOOD? We were incredible. We were going to be legends,” Luke said</p><p>Julie turned and gave Luke a look asking him to quiet down.</p><p>“Alex was out all day one Saturday, and I had to know what was going on. So I went into his room and searched it from floor to ceiling. I was expecting to find drugs, but what I found was, in my opinion at the time, the worst possible thing I thought I could find, a gay magazine. I had been raised to believe that homosexuality was the most grieves of all sins. Those ‘those people’ were weak and were lured into that lifestyle by the devil. Harold and I sat in the living room and waited for Alex to come home. The longer we waited, the more our anger grew, and by the time he got home, we were in a rage. I showed him what I had found and demanded an explanation. We attack him, told him how disgusted we were. We never gave him a chance. Harold finally kicked Alex out and told him not to come back before slamming the door in his face.”</p><p>“WHAT? That’s not what happened, mom. Tell them the truth,” Alex shouted as Luke tried to comfort him.</p><p>“That’s not how it happened, Mary.” Alex’s dad said as he entered the room.</p><p>“Harold?” Mary said softly.</p><p>“It’s been 25 years. I need to tell my truth about what happened that night,” Harold said after hugging Sara. Turning back to Flynn and Julie, he asked, “Do you girls mind if I joined you for a few minutes?” </p><p>“Not at all, Mr. Mercer,” Flynn answered.</p><p>As Harold took a seat, Mary made the introductions.</p><p>“That night is the darkest day of my life. A parent's most important job in life is to love their children unconditionally, and that night, I failed Alex completely. By the time Alex got home, I had worked up so much anger, Alex didn’t have a chance. I wasn’t capable of hearing anything he had to say. When he finally did try to defend himself, I lost it. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the door and down the front steps.” Everyone could hear the catch in Harold’s voice. After a pause, He continued.  “I struck him and threw him on the ground. Then,” Harold paused, “Then I kicked him and told him he was dead to me.  The look on Alex’s face is something I will never forget. It haunts me to this day. Alex was my son, and I threw him away.”</p><p>By the time Hearld had finished, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Sara reached over and rubbed circles on her dad's back.</p><p>“You never told us that. You never told us he kicked you,” Luke said softly.</p><p>“I must have blocked that out. I only remember being hit. The rest is just a blur. The next thing I remember is being at our studio,” Alex answered.</p><p>Harold looked at Julie and Flynn. “I hope you girls can believe me when I say I am not that person anymore and that if there were any way I could change things, I would,”</p><p>“We do,” Flynn said with a caring smile.</p><p>Julie glanced at Alex before she said, “I believe that just admitting to what you did out loud has already changed things.”</p><p>“I believe you, Dad,” Alex said quietly. Turning to Julie, he said, “I can see the pain in his eyes.”</p><p>“Well,” Harold said as he stood up, “I think I’ll take my leave and return to my TV. Thank you for allowing me to tell my story. It was a pleasure meeting you both.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Mercer. It was nice meeting you too,” Flynn said.</p><p>Julie turned to Mary and asked. “Did you ever see Alex after that night?”</p><p>“No,” Alex said. </p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“Yes? What does that mean?” Alex asked.</p><p>“I went down to the pier the following weekend to get some fish from the fish market. I was surprised when I saw Alex and his band there. I listened for a while, and they were good.</p><p>“Again with the good. We were AWESOME, Mary,” this time, it was Reggie who was objecting.</p><p>“That’s the last time I saw him. Three months later, he and two of his friends died. It was just before they were to play the biggest show of their young lives. They died because the hot dogs they ate that night turned out to be contaminated with battery acid. After Alex’s death, our lives and marriage completely fell apart, and we separated. I was lost and questioning everything. I searched for answers from my church and God. I talked to the Pastor of my Church. A man who told me that Alex’s death was God's way of ‘saving’ Alex from his life of sin.”</p><p>Flynn and Julie both gasped after hearing that, “He said that?”</p><p>“Yes. That hurt me so much. At that point, I knew I needed help. I was lucky enough to find a support group for parents of children who had died. I remember the first meeting I attended. I told them I wasn’t sure I belonged there because my son hadn’t died from some disease or accident. He had died because he was gay. Well, to say the other parents were shocked to hear me say that is an understatement. They pointed out that the other two boys were straight.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure straight is the right word for you two,” Alex said.</p><p>“That’s fair,” Reggie said, and Luke agreed, which forced Julie to stifle another laugh.</p><p>“After that meeting, one of the women, Felicity, took me aside and told me about Pflag. I was resistant to the idea of ‘that kind of group,’ but she wore me down. The following Monday, I went to my first Pflag meeting. It took me a while to understand what they were saying. That homosexuality was not a sin that gay people were born that way, and it wasn’t a choice. It was the first place and the first time I ever spoke to an openly gay person. It helped, and it hurt. It helped me to see that Alex was not a mistake. He had not been lured into sin by the devil. And it broke me when I realized how much Alex must have struggled and how much we had let him down. Through Pflag, I began to heal, and I became an activist. I remember the first pride parade I marched in with the Pflag group. I was scared. But I felt empowered by the crowds and the people I met. I knew at that moment what I had to do with the rest of my life. I don’t think I will ever forgive myself for what happened to Alex, but I will do my best to see that it doesn’t happen to another family. I have been amazed at the changes in our society,  but we still have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>Alex was just barely holding it together, listening to his mother’s story.</p><p>“How did Mr. Mercer become involved in Pflag, and what brought you back together?” </p><p>“It was several months after I started going to the Pflag meets, I was running late. When I walked into that meeting, I was shocked to see Harold sitting at a table looking terrified. He was told about Pflag by a co-worker of his who he found out was gay. I sat down next to him and placed my hand on top of his. He looked up at me, and I could see the relief in his eyes at seeing me there. I introduced him to everyone. After the meeting, we went and had coffee together and talked. Slowly with the help of Pflag, we came back together. We will never get Alex back, but we will continue our work with Pflag.”</p><p>“Wow. That was quite a story,” Flynn exclaimed.  “I think you’ve answered all of our questions unless anyone else has a question?” She said as she turned toward Julie.</p><p>Julie looked at Alex, “No, I’m good,” Alex answered.</p><p>“Can we look at some pictures before we go?” Julie asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Mary exclaimed. After Julie and Flynn packed up all of their stuff, the group moved to the entryway. Alex’s dad soon joined them. “This first group is Sara, her husband Charlie, and their kids.”</p><p>Julie and Flynn both gushed over the cute baby pictures. Moving to the next group, Sara pointed at the two babies her mom was holding. “And these are the oopsy twins,” She said with a laugh.</p><p>“Sara, You know they hate it when you call them that” Mary tried to sound shocked, but everyone could see her amusement.</p><p>“Why do you call them the oopsy twins?” Julie asked.</p><p>“Because nine months after mom and dad got back together, the twins were born. Oopsy,” Sara said with a mischievous smile. Everyone laughed. </p><p>“This is Owen and his wife, Savannah, and their daughter, Carrie,” Mary said, pointing at the first twin. “And this is Pierce and his husband, Milo, and their twin sons, Wyatt and Zed.”</p><p>“Husband?” Reggie asked, a little confused.</p><p>“Husband? So you had another gay son?” Julie asked Mrs. Mercer. “I’m sorry. That sounded wrong.”</p><p>Mary smiled, “We were blessed. We raised the boys to know the truth about all sexualities. When Pierce came out to us at thirteen, I think we might have overdone our celebration.”</p><p>“Might have?” Sara laughed. “You threw him a coming-out party. Complete with gifts and a rainbow cake. And I still say thirteen is too young to give a child ‘those kinds’ of gifts. Owen and I were both jealous we didn’t get a coming-out as straight party.”</p><p>Mary chuckled and blushed. “Okay, okay. We did overdo it.”</p><p>“What did she mean, those kinds of gifts’” Reggie asked.</p><p>“I think that is a discussion for later,” Luke replied.</p><p>“Pierce’s husband, Milo, is a wonderful addition to our family. They met at college. And their wedding…I don’t think I can find the right words to describe It except to say it was perfect. Harold and I will be driving to San Francisco in two weeks to visit Pierce and Milo and our two new little grandsons.”</p><p>“It was a moving ceremony,” Sara added. “Alex’s memory was honored and present. We could feel his spirit.”</p><p>“I wish I had been there to enjoy it,” Alex quipped.</p><p>“And Alex’s pictures,” Julie asked.</p><p>“Those are in the living room,” Mary said, leading the way.</p><p>“That’s right. You haven’t seen Alex’s shrine,” Reggie said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Shut up, Reggie,” Alex responded with a laugh as the group moved to the living room, where Julie and Flynn Once again gushed over the baby pictures.</p><p>“I was a cute baby, wasn’t I?” Alex said with pride.</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes at him. Then turning her attention to the shadowbox frame said, “This must be his band. Sunset Swerve, was it?”</p><p>“Julie!” The three ghosts shouted.</p><p>“Sunset Curve,” Harold corrected as he came in and joined them again.</p><p>“That’s the picture of Alex’s first time at his drum kit that I told you about,” Mary said. “And those are the drumsticks that Alex was going to use at their show at the Orpheum. And in the center is their demo CD and the band's picture. That’s Alex on the left. Bobby is next to him. He’s the one who survived by not joining the others to get hotdogs. He’s also the one who gave us the drumsticks Alex was going to use. On the right is Reggie. He was a sweet boy.”</p><p>“Ahh, that’s nice,” Reggie said with a big grin.</p><p>“Sweet, but a bit odd,” Sara added.</p><p>“HEY, words hurt,” Reggie said as he started to mope.</p><p>Luke pulled him into a hug. “And we love our odd Reggie.” Alex nodded in agreement.</p><p>Julie pointed at Luke, “Who’s he?” She asked.</p><p>“That’s Luke. The lead singer and songwriter for the band,” Mary answered. “And Alex’s boyfriend.”</p><p>“What?” Reggie shouted in shock. “Boyfriend? You guys lied to me. You were doing it.”</p><p>“Calm down, Reggie,” Luke said. “ How does she know I was your boyfriend, Alex?</p><p>“How do you know they were boyfriends?” Julie asked.</p><p>Mary walked over to the hall closet and pulled a white wooden box covered with butterflies and glitter from the top shelf. </p><p>“Oh shit,” Alex whispered.</p><p>“What, what’s in the box, Alex?” Luke asked.</p><p>“When I finally got around to cleaning out Alex’s room, I found this box hidden in the very back of Alex’s closet. It’s full of love notes the boys wrote and passed to each other at school.” Mary said as she opened the box.</p><p>“You kept them,” Luke asked. “All of them?”</p><p>“Of course, I kept them. It was all I had left after we broke up.” Alex answered sadly.</p><p>“Will you read one to us?” Flynn asked.</p><p>“NO NO NO NO,” Alex shouted. “Julie, make her stop.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mary said as she opened the box and pulled out a note, and looked at it. “But, not that one. That one’s a bit too graphic.” She said as she dropped it back into the box.</p><p>Alex threw his head back and sighed, “Kill me now.” He quickly held his hand up to block Reggie. “Don’t even say it. I’m well aware that I’m already dead.” Reggie just sighed.</p><p>Mary pulled out a second note that she deemed acceptable and began to read, “Lex,  I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You’re kisses make me dizzy. You are all I need. I love you, ….Luke.”</p><p>“Wow, Luke, You write amazing songs, but when it comes to love notes….You suck.”</p><p>“Shut up, Reggie,” Luke said with a chuckle. “I suppose you could do better?”</p><p>“I know I could,” Reggie retorted.</p><p>Alex spoke before the others could continue their ridiculous argument. “That was the first time you told me you loved me,” He turned to meet eyes with Luke, </p><p>Luke was about to respond when he saw the look of shock in Julie’s eyes, “I think we should discuss this at a later time.”</p><p>“Mary, may I ask you one last question?” Flynn said.</p><p>“Of course,” Mary said with a nod. “Anything.”</p><p>“If Alex hadn’t died, do you think the two of you,” She said, gesturing to Mary and Harold, “ would have accepted him as gay?”</p><p>Mary answered quickly, “ Yes. I know we would have. Underneath our anger and disappointment that night, we still loved Alex unconditionally. We were saddled with our preconceived notions as to how boys and girls were supposed to be. We made a horrible decision that night. One, we can never fully forgive ourselves for. And we are doing everything we can to change the lives of gay kids and their families. I hope you can believe that.” Harold agreed.</p><p>“Thank you for being so open with us and answering all our questions,” Flynn said.</p><p>“I wish there was some way that I could talk to them, to tell them I’ve heard everything they’ve said. And…” Alex paused. “And, that I know now, that they never stopped loving me. Julie, can you say anything to let them know?”</p><p>Julie thought about it and shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she whispered.</p><p>“But do you forgive them?” Luke asked.</p><p>After a moment, Alex said, “I don’t know…. I think it’s time for us to poof back to the studio.” Then, turning to Julie, he said, “I guess there won’t be any more surprises here today.”</p><p>“Um…..Alex.”</p><p>“Yeah, Reg?”</p><p>“There may still be another surprise,” Reggie said, and Alex followed his gaze to see Zander, his six-year-old nephew.” He looks like he can see you.”</p><p>Alex thought the same thing but knew that couldn’t be true until he smiled at the boy and Xander smiled back. Alex dropped to one knee as Xander took a few steps toward him. “Hi,” he said.</p><p>“Hi,” Xander replied. “Who are you?” </p><p>“I’m your uncle Alex.”</p><p>“Really?” Xander exclaimed.</p><p>Alex nodded. He looked down and saw the little stuffed ghost Xander was holding. It was the same one Alex had seen on the bed in his old room. The one that Luke had given him.</p><p>“It looks like Xander has found someone to talk to,” Sara said with a laugh. Turning to Flynn and Julie, she continued. “He seems to have a lot of invisible friends.” Who are you talking to, Boo?” She called to the boy.</p><p>“It’s Uncle Alex,” Xander replied. There were gasps from the members of Alex’s family. Alex saw the surprise on their faces.</p><p>Alex flinched as Xander suddenly reached out to touch him, afraid of how the boy would react as his hand passed through Alex. But it didn't, and Alex felt the warmth of Xander’s touch. He couldn’t resist as he pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him. Suddenly Alex felt the tingling of his skin. The same tingle the guys felt when Julie hugged the boys and freed them from Caleb’s curse. The same tingle that made them visible to Ray and Carlos. Julie’s dad and brother. Another gasp came from his parents and sister. Alex held Xander and stood up.</p><p>“Alex?” Mary said, with a shudder. </p><p>“Um…hi, mom, dad, Sara,” He said, pausing to make eye contact with each one. I’ve heard everything you’ve said today, and I want to tell you…….I’m proud of everything you’ve done with Pflag, and…. I love you too.”</p><p>“Alex, I am so sorr…” his dad started to say but broke down in tears, unable to finish. </p><p>“I know, dad, I know.” Then turning to his right. “Yea, I’ll tell her,” Alex said before turning back to look at his sister. “Sara, Reggie would prefer if you referred to him as eccentric instead of odd.”</p><p>Sara let out a laughing sob, “Yes, tell him I will refer to him that way from now on.”</p><p>“He heard you,” Alex could feel himself beginning to fade, so he quickly put Xander down, so he didn’t drop him. He looked back to his family, “I wish I could stay and talk things out with you, but I can’t. I need to tell you that….. I love you and…and I forgive you. Now all of you need to forgive yourselves.” </p><p>His family just barely heard the last words as Alex faded from their site. Mary turned to Flynn and Julie and said, “Thank you, girls. I don’t know how you did this, but thank you.”</p><p>The group shared more hugs and tears before Flynn and Julie made it to the door. </p><p>Mary smiled, “Goodbye, girls.”</p><p>Julie waited until she was sure the door was completely closed and locked before she spoke to the boys, “I hope you got some of the answers you needed,” she said to Alex softly.</p><p>“I did,” he responded “ Thanks, Julie.” He gave her a big hug.</p><p>“Good. That makes me so happy,” Julie said before turning to the other two. “When I get back to the studio, we are going to have a conversation about some of the things I learned about you guys. So get ready for a long night.”</p><p>“Yes, Julie,” The three ghosts responded before poofing away.</p><p>			________________________________</p><p>Two weeks later, Harold and Mary were driving the freeway from Los Angeles to San Francisco, utterly unaware of the three teenage ghosts crammed into the backseat of their Mini Cooper.</p><p>“Explain to me again why we have to ride all the way instead of just poofing  directly to your brother's house?” Luke asked.</p><p>“First of all, I told you guys that you didn’t have to come with me,” Alex answered. “Secondly, I’ve told you several times that Julie and Flynn weren’t able to find any information as to where Pierce and Wyatt live in San Francisco.” Luke and Reggie went back to fighting over their personal space. Alex turned his gaze back out the window. What would he find when they got there? What would married life look like for Pierce and his husband? Alex was full of questions, so many questions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been an important story for me to tell.  People can change, and their opinions can evolve. Pflag is an important resource for families.<br/>It was also a hell of a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have read many stories on The Julie and the Phantoms fandom about Alex's parents being the worst parents ever. I wrote this very loosely based on my own family situation. People can grow. The death and ghost parts are not things I can relate to. LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>